


fix you

by ultbinsung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dont mind me my brain isnt working today, get ready to bleach your eyes out after reading it oof its so bad, i have no clue what i just wrote, im sorry, not edited we die like men, word vomit basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultbinsung/pseuds/ultbinsung
Summary: binsung angst and comfort i guess???idk how to write summaries





	fix you

**Author's Note:**

> hi this was basically a word vomit and i have no clue what i wrote and probably wont ever read it again so 
> 
> 1\. its not edited and  
> 2\. i dont have a 2.
> 
> but yeahhh this was inspired by fix you by coldplay 
> 
> plus ive been wanting to write angst especially where jisung is the one hurt im sorry baby

seo changbin wanted to fix han jisung.

 

he was working on it, but han jisung still was and probably will be for quite a long time, but seo changbin was trying his best.

 

seo changbin would kiss han jisung's tears away as they ran down his cheeks.

 

seo changbin would hold han jisung’s hand tight in his larger ones as they sat on the roof of their apartment building, watching the night lights in the busy city, still alive with many people despite it being so early in the morning.

 

seo changbin would gently pull han jisung into a soft kiss, the younger responding by wrapping his arms around changbin’s neck, playing with the hair at his nape.

 

the two would kiss while insomniacs crowded the city under them, high school and college students getting their first cup of coffee for the day, hoping to quickly finish an assignment due the next day.

 

seo changbin would wrap his arms around the fragile boy's small waist as he pulled away from the kiss, holding the pieces of the broken boy together, not wanting him to break apart even further.

 

seo changbin pulled han jisung into his embrace, wanting to comfort him but fully knowing he won't ever be enough to fill up the hole in the younger’s heart.

 

seo changbin would whisper sweet nothings into han jisung's ears as the younger’s tears soaked his hoodie, finally breaking apart after a day of pretending to be alright.

 

han jisung, tired of his feelings.

 

han jisung, tired of crying.

 

han jisung, tired of pretending everything was okay.

 

han jisung, tired of not being enough.

 

han jisung, tired of himself.

 

han jisung, happy to have finally found a home he could always return to.

 

han jisung, happy because he was able to love someone who finally returned his feelings.

 

han jisung, happy because even though he and said someone were just barely getting by, they were together, and that was all that mattered to han jisung and seo changbin.

 

the second han jisung woke up, he would see the peaceful face of his lover, already making his day much better.

 

seo changbin, han jisung's happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> *offers bleach* its for the best


End file.
